Talk:Total Drama The First
Once you sign up, feel free to chat! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 22:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :ANYBODY? [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 23:05, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I will in a minute, WHy is it called the first? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 23:05, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I might do another one. xD! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 23:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) WE NEED MORE PEOPLE! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 19:08, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Please talk. I will request for detention if nobody edits. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 21:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Please come! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 21:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Can I still join? It's a me, Tdi! Say hi to me!!!!! Sure thing. Everybody can! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 11:04, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I QUIT I QUIT--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 19:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :You can't quit. You are inn the game! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 19:57, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Overreacted Sorry i am fine i was just mad and sad--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 20:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Nayld wanted the surprise. That's how its going to stay! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 20:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Challenges YOU MUST PARTICAPATE IN CHALLENGES! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 19:43, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Light Green Whoever is turning the grey to light green in the elimination table, please stop. I will ask for a ban! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 15:30, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Tell me next time it happens. I see no vandals on the history page. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 15:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I know, right. Strange. Every other time I check, it slight green! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 15:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) maybe its the light from your house! you never know dude... --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 15:35, 9 May 2009 (UTC) It's not that. I know that for a fact. Yesterday night (dark night), it was light green! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 15:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) SOMEBODY DID THAT AGAIN! I AM GETTING FURIOUS! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 15:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Camp Moving The camp is moving up! Every day, it gets over 5000 more bytes. Thanks! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 15:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) no prob. this camp is good! --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 15:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) You people make it good. Vote off somebody BTW. 15:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) On Wednesday, it was 51 in Long Pages. On Thursday, it was 44. On Friday, it was 32. On Saturday, it was 29. On Monday it was 13! On Friday it was 10! On Saturday it was 9! It is moving up fast! Thanks! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 23:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) HELLO Anybody there? Do the challenge! I feel the need to mention I have no idea how to make a userbox... o.O Sunshine + Ravioli 21:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Copy one from Total drama Wiki, then edit it with everything. Don't worry if you need things fixed up. Just do the userbox format and I'll fix things! `[[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 21:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC) PLEASE TRY to make one! It might be easy. Plus, don't forget you are a team. Ask each other! Maybe, I'll eliminate anybody who did nothing. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 21:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Webkinz, do to the strange formatting of this wiki others might find it hard. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 21:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) This idea makes me happy. I'll get a link. 21:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) HELLO! Copy all the ones from the Model Cycle 2 page! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:50, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Found a link: USERBOXES! TDI19, make some. Win the challenge! It would be awesome! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 21:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Anybody? [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 22:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC) IDK how to do this... SprinklemistSpeak 22:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Read the guide? [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 22:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Did we have to make new ones or use exsisting ones? 2-D!!Text me! 22:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) You can make one (until about a half hour :30) and get credit, which will save you from elimination (in one poll). Make a bunch, to be safe and get a win! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 22:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) www.totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:2-D I have a userbox on that page I made... 2-D!!Text me! 22:48, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Actually... that was the one I made a few months back. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 23:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Codaa5 but I made the editcount userbox a few weeks before you added it. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 23:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Next Challenge: Tomorrow. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 19:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) No Challenge today. Make up: Tomorrow (2 maybe). Anyway, today the losers can eliminate somebody! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 20:56, 18 May 2009 (UTC) are the people who were in the final twelve returniing--Kenzen11-In a state of Despair 00:29, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Nope. That was a joke. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 00:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC) READ: Total Drama The Second Who wants to sign up? Who wants to return? Who wants to play for this season (who wasn't in last)? Early start! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 00:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Zeke would like to return and Zane his twin bro would like to join Caitlin will say she hated her experience on the first season--Kenzen11-In a state of Despair 00:41, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll get ready! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 00:42, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I made you the page--Kenzen11-In a state of Despair 00:43, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Feel free to sign up and break an extra leg! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 00:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC)